


仿生人会梦见电子羊

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 甜蜜故事一则





	仿生人会梦见电子羊

张七最近觉得自己的同事焉嘉有点奇怪。

焉嘉当然是个正常人，正常过了头，已经到了正经端庄的那个阶层。张七觉得他拿瓶子戴个手串，再颦个眉垂个眼，肉嘟嘟嘴唇上顶一个又深又短的人中，可以去庙里cos心情不好的观音。

所以他谁也不敢说，他真的觉得焉嘉不正常！

最早发现端倪是上次有一次全队去做发型。染头发的时候张七在那闭目养神，听见焉嘉在旁边跟赵让在叨叨，什么长什么短什么酷哔哔啵啵。闭着眼睛的时候突然有人按他肩膀，声音就在头顶，张颜齐你这次要巴拉巴拉扒拉，说太快了，张七根本没听明白，随便敷衍了几句。

过了一会张七去冲水，路过隔壁间听见焉嘉在和造磊徐宁又在说，拈着指头在指点，染这个洗掉会变绿色，那个颜色两天就掉了，光听那低沉声线还以为是哪个肌肉平头tony在发表真知灼见。

走的时候门口又看见他，大眼睛看得张七都讪讪的，一直看，一直看。张七回答了工作人员的提问，对镜搔了首弄了姿，要离开的姿势作了足，焉嘉没有要自行离开的意思。

张颜齐，昨天的张颜齐。

拜拜。

拜拜。

为什么这么奇怪在这。

奇怪。

奇怪这个东西一琢磨起来就打开奇怪开关。张颜齐觉得自己就是一只老母鸡，焉嘉的这点奇怪就像是老天爷在他眼前撒了一把怪味豆：非伸出脖子一颗一颗啄起来不可。他掏出个小本本来梳理前世今生。

营时获赠奇怪减压礼物：打头板砖一枚（以及一段诡异到张七不忍直视的对话），洗衣服偶遇坐在洗衣机上写词若干（张七说教：莫摔着），唱作2一段疼痛往事（不再提了），坐飞机出现在隔壁，坐车出现在隔壁，下班出现在隔壁，上班也出现在隔壁，打个鼓也出现在隔壁！

张七提起笔又记下一条：由于最近观察过多导致忍不住模仿对方行为，可恶，我也变奇怪了！

张七忍不住去问阿南，假设有个人一直频繁出现在我眼前，一下子跳出来，一下子跳出来，这个人是怎么回事。周南吧嗒吧嗒嘴，可能是你的粉丝。张七无语，不是我粉丝。周南想了想，那这个人要不暗恋你，要不是个复制人……

张七震惊：焉嘉是个复制人！一旦接受了这个设定！

有一天他们一群人去游乐园，一人领了个动物气球，可可爱爱。焉嘉穿一身白，刘海长得挂眼，被造型师卷成一缕一缕吊在额头上，走路的时候一晃一晃，像廊下挂了一排旋转风铃。他的气球是一只白色绵羊，气吹得过足，神气活现，和焉嘉本人一模一样。张七在内心标记，这个是1号。

1号表现非常正常，对张7友善而不失亲切，有一股浓重的bking风味。一路说教的1号在参与过山车项目前产生了较大精神波动，张七怀疑他在从车子上下来后已经产生了一定的损坏，需要返厂维修。

2号。2号和1号看着一模一样，除了1号看上去坏掉了但2号看着还行。2号端庄不足，稚气有余，被水浇湿之后头发湿淋淋的贴在脑壳上，包在透明的雨衣里像蓝色塑料袋裹了一段白白胖胖的冬笋！今天的太阳很烈，真的勇士绝不擦防晒，酱油烧过的笋就是棕色的，宿舍的阿姨前几天才烧过，饿了……张七凝神，看见每个人低头躲水的时候2号掀开帽子傻乎乎的朝上看，露出两颗板牙，决定回去在本子上补充备注：复制人似乎不防水，脑壳淋水后感觉很容易坏。

每个人都湿透之后大家都换了衣服，张七很笃定这个时候又换了人。3号似乎特别活泼，进鬼屋之前要生要死的每个人都要抱着撒个娇。鬼屋出来之后3号半死不活，连绵羊都漏了气，瘫成白花花的一坨。之后一群人还要玩弱智游戏，纪念品商店里做任务，3号焉嘉凑上来扒着张七肩膀凑在他耳朵边说话，手指轻轻捏着张七的胳膊，好像要整个人压过来但却又没有。

好像要说什么但是又没有，好像要亲近但是又没有，好像要喜欢你但是又没有，每个复制焉嘉脖子上都有两颗牙印一样的痣，但3号还有一个蚊子包。

我们就挑那个。

嗯嗯嗯？

张颜齐你在想什么啊？

我在……

我在想你是不是复制人……这样的话当然没有说。

鉴于复制人很容易损坏，张七在大家怂恿3号去坐大摇臂的时候主动请缨，被转得七荤八素，生活不能自理。高度还不高的时候他透过被狂风操纵猛烈攻击眼球的刘海看见白花花的一只绵羊在跳来跳去：加油加油！

加油个屁啦！张七想。他觉得自己似乎比较喜欢3号，3号可能是那个喜欢summertime in pairs，会唱don't touch me，会期待自己买游戏给他做礼物但是看到五三也会收下的，那一个焉嘉吧，the焉嘉。那你不要坏掉啦，张七想。

晚上他做了好长好长的一个梦，梦里有一百只电子羊在跳栏杆，一只，两只，三只……羊跳过去就不走了，全部跑到他身边挤成一团，毛绒绒的，软乎乎的，耳朵啪嗒啪嗒……三十一，三十二，三十三……张七被一百只绵羊淹没了！

张七好忧愁，他决定去找焉嘉聊聊天。焉嘉特别喜欢呆在客厅里，其他人都不在，空荡荡的空间里他一个人在看手机。张七走过去很有技巧的开口。

你看过火影忍者吗？

看过啊当然了！

那个主角有一招……

螺旋丸！

焉嘉眼睛亮起来，两腿盘在沙发上开始做手势，嘴巴里发出咻咻的声音，看上去好幼稚。

不是，还……

通灵之术！

也不是……

多重影分身！

对对对。

怎么了？

怎么了！你就是多重影分身！张七无语。他循循善诱，如果你会影分身，你会怎么用。

焉嘉开始掰手指，一个替我坐过山车，一个替我去鬼屋，一个替我点蜡烛，一个替我洗碗……

那如果100个影分身的你站在我跟前，我怎么才能把你认出来？张七问。

焉嘉瞪大眼睛，他伸出手抓了抓脖子：那里有个蚊子包。

没有这种如果啦。

你假设一下。

……就，不会出现这种情况啊。

真的不会吗？

不会啊。

张七开始困惑：如果不是复制人，那难道是暗恋我吗！

那你暗恋我吗？他脑子一团乱。

焉嘉盯着他看。张七开始思索要怎么样穿越回10秒前一棒子打在自己头上。

你才知道啊，焉嘉说。

你真的好笨。

六个月之后张七用塑料袋提着一袋子红豆冰回宿舍，正走到梨房门口就看到焉嘉走出来。张七问，吃雪糕吗给你买的。焉嘉怪怪的看着他，好像张七问了什么奇怪问题。

还吃啊？焉嘉说。

怎么不吃，你不胖。

你才胖！焉嘉凶狠。我走了，你去给他吃吧吃死他，他指指虚掩的梨房房门。

你今天怪怪的，张七说，诶，怎么还亲人。

他一边无语一边去推房门：赵磊吃雪糕不。

他看见焉嘉坐在床上咬着铅笔头看五三，吐出铅笔头之后仰头看他。

磊哥不在呀。雪糕我要吃！他伸出手。

张七晴天霹雳。

你是复制人吗！

我以为你知道，焉嘉剥开红豆冰的包装，甜丝丝的凉气跑出来。我和他们其实不常见面啦，大家都不在一块工作，今天这个恰好过来。

可那时候你说不会……

影分身是影分身，又不一样，影分身从机制上讲是查克拉的聚合，你到底是不是火影粉丝？

这……那个人亲我……

别生气啦我亲你两下啵啵啵！

焉嘉凑过去吻他耷拉着的眼角。张七在床沿坐着，头发软软的，像一只巨大的牧羊犬。谁能不喜欢牧羊犬？所有绵羊都好喜欢牧羊犬！

张七晚上又梦见了一百只绵羊。绵羊跳过栏杆，一只，两只，三只……有一只跑到他身边挤着他，羊蹄子踩着他脚指头生疼，毛绒绒的，软乎乎的，耳朵啪嗒啪嗒甩。有点烦，有点傻，有点奇怪，但似乎不能不管他。

那如果100个你站在我跟前，我怎么才能把你认出来？

100个我都喜欢你，但只有我最爱你呀。


End file.
